I don't want this night to end
by WickedSecret
Summary: "From somewhere across the fire laughter caught his attention. It was musical, like wind chimes ringing in a summer breeze. His gaze lifted and he peered through the flames to where a group had gathered around his truck."


_**I own nothing except Erin! I'm not that cool...though I wish I was!**_

* * *

**A cute little one shot that I wrote about Duncan and my OC Erin. Luke Bryan's "I don't want this night to end" is what inspired me, thus why Duncan has a truck(though I could totally see him driving a truck) and why they sing the song in this fic. I know he's OOC, but that's because he's a few years older and more mature now. **

**Reviews are welcome!  
**

* * *

Duncan sat back against the log behind him and stared into the fire, grinning at those around him. Trent strummed his guitar and hummed a melody while Geoff laughed and handed DJ a beer. Usually DJ didn't drink like the rest of them, but he was making an acceptation for tonight. Everyone was in high spirits since Geoff's announcement; he had finally asked his longtime girlfriend, Bridgette, to marry him and she agreed. Geoff's happiness was contagious and soon everyone around the fire seemed to be grinning and swapping old stories, laughing and reminiscing. Even Noah cracked a smile, a genuine smile. From somewhere across the fire laughter caught his attention. It was musical, like wind chimes ringing in a summer breeze. His gaze lifted and he peered through the flames to where a group had gathered around his truck.

She sat in the bed of his 05 Dodge Ram 2500, laughing again. Her eyes were dark, the color of coal, but they glowed in the firelight. Her black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, the blue streak standing out against the ebony locks. She wore a flannel button down that draped over her petite form and a pair of tight jeans and black high tops. She was engrossed in whatever Alejandro was saying, her smile never fading.

Someone turned on a radio which earned whoops of excitement from a majority of those who sat around the fire. Some people got up to dance while others just swayed to the music for where they sat. No matter how hard he tried, Duncan could not take his eyes off the girl who now danced in the bed of his truck. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music, completely oblivious to the world around her. Bridgette climbed up to join her and the two danced together. It was good natured and lacked the usual grinding that accompanied dancing these days. They acted like innocent teenage girls, twirling each other in circles and laughing.

A hand on his shoulder is what brought Duncan back to his own body. He looked up at Gwen who stood beside him, beer in hand and a knowing grin on her face.

"I've seen that look before." She teased, sitting down beside her friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Duncan muttered flatly. Gwen laughed and reclined in the grass, the grin never leaving her face. Duncan's eyes wandered back to the girl who had stopped dancing to engage in a conversation with Cody. Gwen followed his gaze and nodded.

"Bridgette brought her." She explained, sipping her drink. "Says she's a girl she knew from middle school. Up and disappeared a couple years back." Duncan's brow wrinkled in confusion. Most of them had gone to school together since kindergarten, save for Alejandro, Cody and Sierra, but he didn't recognize the girl. "Her name's Erin." She laughed again and her eyes darted away from Cody and she locked gazes with Duncan over the fire. The look in her eyes was almost inviting and she smiled softly.

That was all he needed.

He stood from his spot, grabbed his jacket and headed toward his truck. Gwen scrambled to her feet and followed after him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, watching her friend as he ushered everyone away from the big black truck. He closed the tailgate, leaving Erin in the bed and looked at Gwen. She stepped away and Duncan climbed in the driver's seat, started the truck, and drove off. Erin whooped as he drove, dissolving into a fit of laughter. Duncan grinned as he drove into the setting sun. He heard the window slide open and he could see her face in the rearview mirror.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked. The gathering had disappeared behind the rolling hills behind them and Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know exactly." He answered. She chuckled and stood up while Duncan flipped his radio on, frowning at the song that played. _Damn it Noah! I told you not to fuck with my radio!_ He seethed as the country song ended. His friends tended to mess with the stations on his radio just to screw with him. It really irritated him, and he hated country. He reached to change the station when he heard Erin's voice right next to his ear.

"Wait! I like this song."

"You do?" Duncan glanced at her and she smiled. She stood up and he could hear her singing along to the music. By the second chorus Duncan had started singing again.

"'You got your hands up; you're rockin' in my truck. You've got the radio on, you're singing every song.'" They sang. By the end of the song, Erin had wiggled her way into the cab through the window. She was laughing; her coal colored eyes wide with excitement, her long dark hair was loose and windblown. She leaned into Duncan's side, clinging to his arm and sighing contently. Normally Duncan wasn't one for the "cuddling" but tonight he decided to indulge and he found that he liked it. The two rode in absolute silence with nothing but the sound of the wind and the soft music playing.

Duncan turned off the main road and onto a back road, the street lights faded behind them until they were guided by nothing but moonlight. Erin rolled down the window and stared up at the sky. He pulled over and shut the truck off. Erin arched a dark brow and gazed around.

"Oh god, this is where you're going to kill me, isn't it?" She asked, climbing from the truck.

"You won't be that lucky sweetheart." Duncan responded with a grin. Erin leaned against the trucks hood and looked around.

"Too bad, this would be a great place to hide a body." She stepped away from the truck and walked a few yards before collapsing into the grass and Duncan followed, sitting beside her. She stared up into the sky for a long time and it gave Duncan the chance to really look at her. She was petite; her hair was long and thick around her like a black halo. His eyes traveled the length of her body, taking in the curve of her hips and the way the fabric of her shirt fell against her torso and the way her jeans hugged her legs. He took in the dark eye shadow on her pale eyelids, the sharpness of her cheek bones, and the curve of her lips. Those lips which twitched into a slight, crooked smiled followed by the sound of her clearing her throat. Duncan blinked and met Erin's gaze.

"See something you like?" She questioned. Duncan grumbled and turned to examine the blade of grass that seemed so interesting at that moment. A heavy silence fell between them again and after a while Erin's voice rose up again, like a breath of air. "You know, one day I think I might actually make something of myself." She said, her voice detached as if she were speaking through a dream. "I decided to go to that party with Bridgette tonight to see if I had any reason to stay around."

Curiosity got the better of him and Duncan turned. "What do you mean?"

"I decided to leave." Erin said flatly. "I bought a one way ticket to France and I plan on backpacking across Europe. Just me, the clothes on my back and what little money I have in my pocket." She smiled. "I just thought that if there was something to keep me here, I would stay." She rolled onto her side and propped her head in her hands. Duncan just looked down at her and she smiled, jumping to her feet.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. Erin smiled, patted him on the head and said simply,

"You're it." She ran off through the grass and Duncan stood up, deciding to humor her, and chased after her. She laughed as she weaved around rocks and a few tree stumps, Duncan hot on her heels. He had to give it to her, she was fast. But he had spent his teenage years running from the cops and other such authority figures, so he was faster. He caught her around the waist and she cried out in surprise as he swung her into his arms. She dissolved into a fit of laughter. "You aren't supposed to grab me!" Erin squealed, struggling to escape Duncan's hold.

"I know." He answered, carrying her away. He walked through a thin barrier of trees and followed the sound of crashing waves. Erin became aware of the sound and her struggle continued.

"I swear on all that is holy, if you even think about it I will murder you!" She shrieked as Duncan walked along the pier. It was only a few feet to the water and he decided he ought to teach his captive a lesson about running away.

"Good luck with that baby doll." He chuckled. "Have a nice swim." With that he threw Erin's body into the water. She screamed and hit the water with a loud and satisfying splash. Duncan laughed as she surfaced, sputtering and coughing. She glared up at him through her hair and swam toward the pier. She reached up to begin climbing just as he reached down to help her up. The instant he saw her eyes he knew it was a mistake, but it was too late. She grabbed his hand and yanked as hard as she could, pulling him into the water. He shook his hair out of his eyes and glared at her earning nothing but an innocent smile. "I bet you think you're funny, don't you."

"Oh I think I'm hilarious." She chuckled. Her laughter turned into a surprised yelp when Duncan lifted her out of the water and threw her over his shoulder. She splashed back into the water and swam away, surfacing several feet to his left. "Haha very funny!" She coughed. The game of cat and mouse continued for a good hour before Erin climbed up the pier, Duncan beside her. She leaned against him tiredly and the two watched the sky. They sat once again in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Never before in his life had Duncan enjoyed the presence of another human being. Sure he had friends and he'd had flings in the past, but something was different about this girl with coal colored eyes. He knew nothing about her and yet he felt as if he knew everything there was to know.

"Hey Duncan?" She whispered. He looked down to her.

"Yeah?" She looked up and smiled. He wasn't expecting it when it happened so when her lips gently brushed against his he froze.

"You're it." And then she was gone, running down the pier and into the shadows. Duncan recovered from his shock and chased after her.

When his truck came into view and he didn't see her he got confused. He stopped to glance around when she pounced, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. He fell backwards into the grass, Erin on top of him. She laughed and pushed herself up to get off of him but he grabbed her hips to stop her. He looked up into her eyes, his fingers wrapped around a lock of cobalt blue hair and he tugged gently. She leaned down and once again brushed her lips over his. This time he wasn't going to let her get away from him. He took hold of her hips and rolled over, forcing her against the ground. She let out a startled squeak which he promptly cut off with a real kiss. When the two finally broke away Erin stared up at him for a minute.

"I bet you think you're funny, don't you?" She asked in a slightly mocking tone, her eyes glittering with laughter.

"Oh, I think I'm hilarious." Duncan retorted. "And devilishly charming if I do say so myself." He added with a smirk. Erin laughed and pushed him over causing him to 'oomph' as he hit the ground. He grabbed her around the waist and tugged her toward him, and she was only too to oblige. She curled into his side, draping one arm over his waist and resting her head on his chest. He couldn't help but grin at the way she seemed to fit perfectly against him. The two stayed like that until the sky went from black to gray to periwinkle. Duncan glanced down to see Erin had fallen asleep sometime before; her breathing was slow and steady and she murmured softly in her sleep, snuggling into his chest. Deciding it was best not to wake her just yet; Duncan closed his eyes and held her closer. She hummed happily and he smiled before succumbing to sleep as well


End file.
